epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scrawland Scribblescratch/ERB Wiki Awards 2014 Nominations
It's time again. Nominate people for the categories. Nominations end December 1, 2014. Voting will begin December 1, 2014 and end December 22, 2014. Categories IMPORTANT: The year 2014 begins on December 1, 2013 in this context. Any user, battle, or other thing can be nominated from after December 1, 2013. YOU CANNOT NOMINATE YOURSELF. Nominations are closed for the categories marked like this. User Awards *'Best User of 2014': For the user you think was the best person, contributor, helper, etc. *'Worst Troll of 2014': For the troll you think caused the most damage over the last year. Or the funniest troll. *'Best New User of 2014': For the new user (joined on or after December 1, 2013) you think was the best person, contributor, helper, etc. *'Best Former User of 2014': For the user who left over this past year and you think was a great person, user, etc. *'Best Conduct of 2014': For the user you think was the nicest and most caring to others in general. *'Best Editor of 2014': For the user you think made the greatest contributions to the wiki over this past year. *'Best Rapper of 2014': For the user you think was the greatest rapper on the wiki. Please provide at least two times where they rapped. *'Worst Rapper of 2014': For the user you think had the worst and least entertaining raps in 2014. Please provide two times where they rapped. *'Best Staff Member of 2014': For the staff member you thought was the most valuable and helpful. Cannot nominate anyone who was demoted during the year of 2014. *'Best New Staff Member of 2014': For the staff member you thought was the most valuable and helpful. Cannot nominate anyone who was demoted during the year of 2014. *'Most Creative User of 2014': For the user with the most original content and creative ideas. *'Funniest User of 2014': For the user who made you laugh the most. *'Best Commenter of 2014': For the user who had the best, funniest, or most creative comments in 2014. *'Best New Username of 2014': For the person you think has the coolest username. User has to have joined on or after January 1, 2014. Rap Awards *'Best User Battle of 2014': For the coolest and most epic battle between users. Please link the battle. *'Best Fanmade Battle of 2014': For the coolest and most epic fanmade battle created by a user on this wiki. Please link the battle. *'Best Crap Battle of 2014': For the best parody battle or fake premise battle of 2014. (Like ERB of Food, or other joke battles.) Please link the battle. *'Best Tourney Battle of 2014': For the best battle from a tournament in 2014. Please link the battle. *'Best Battle Royale of 2014': For the best battle with more than two participants. Can be fanmade battle or user battle. Please link the battle. *'Best Rap of 2014': For the coolest and most epic non-battle rap of 2014. Please link the rap. *'Best Battle Series of 2014': For any series of battles made by a user. Can be serious or comedy. Ex: ERBVG, Epic Rat Battles of Horror, etc. ERB Awards Important note: The 2014 Rapping Year began with Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali and ends with Battle #50. This is because nominations last year were cut off at Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. *'Best Battle of 2014': Your favorite battle that was released in 2014. *'Best Rapper of 2014': Your favorite rapper in an ERB that was released in 2014. *'Best Actor of 2014': The actor you think portrayed their character best in an ERB released in 2014. *'Best Cameo of 2014': Your favorite cameo from an ERB released in 2014. Miscellanea *'Best Project of 2014': For any project undetaken during the year of 2014. Includes works of writing, series, comedies, etc. No Hurt/Heals. Category:Blog posts